


Escape

by Joker_Coker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan necesitaba una vía de escape y él era su guía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

No era la primera vez, de hecho se había acostumbrado a visitar aquel local. Era un lugar de clase media, incluso podría jurar que algunos de aquellos individuos se limitaban a malvivir durante el día para obtener el dinero suficiente de la primera copa de la noche, las siguientes correrían a cargo de aquel que pudiesen engatusar. Siempre era así el necesitado y el usado, o como todos le llamaban, la manera más habitual y barata de salir de fiesta.

Luhan había encontrado el lugar una noche cuando, desesperado y enfadado, salió de casa sin escuchar a sus padres. Estaba cansado de que ellos le dirigiesen la vida, le destrozasen los sueños y lo controlasen en cualquier momento. Ese día Luhan había entrado en aquel lugar por curiosidad, ya que toda la gente a su alrededor había oído hablar de él  
.  
Cuando entró, el estruendoso ruido de los altavoces consiguió que sus tímpanos vibrasen tanto que se quedó por unos segundos completamente sordo y perdido, desorientado. Había demasiada gente allí dentro, el ambiente estaba cargado, olía a alcohol, sudor, humo y algunas substancias que el joven no pudo distinguir, todo aquello le gustaba. Su piel se erizó cuando se mezcló con aquellos desconocidos que danzaban como autómatas bajo la música estridente, el tumulto bailaba la misma coreografía, moviendo sus cabezas hacia los lados y agitando sus brazos, gritando, riendo, sintiéndose libres.

Y en medio de toda aquella gente, siendo uno más pero a la vez completamente distinto, estaba Yixing. Siempre estaba allí, la primera vez no hubo contacto sólo se observaron en la lejanía, Luhan asombrado y Yixing curioso. Pero en las siguientes noches los encuentros fueron volviéndose más tentadores. Las charlas con Yixing se volvían tremendamente alentadoras para Luhan, que poco a poco se fue dando cuenta del mayor error de su vida; dejar que sus padres lo controlasen todo.

Los encuentros fortuitos se volvieron una costumbre para ambos muchachos que envueltos en la muchedumbre se inundaban de razones para no querer volver a sus hogares una vez más. A pesar de compartir las noches, Luhan desconocía la naturaleza de Yixing, para él era el joven de mirada traviesa y labios de muñeco que con su suave piel y su cabello rizado le había hecho caer en sus redes, envolviéndole con esos bailes sugerentes que siempre le regalaba. El alcohol era un ligero acompañante puesto que el éxtasis estaba servido cuando los labios de ambos se juntaban.

La primera vez que Luhan besó a Yixing no se dio cuenta de la situación hasta haberse quedado sin respiración. Su cuerpo reaccionó solo, una orden salió rápidamente de su mente y en el momento en el que volvió a la realidad el sabor dulce de Yixing ya estaba invadiendo su boca y tatuándose en su interior. Pero no se arrepintió, porque después de aquello quería más.

Fueron demasiadas noches las que ambos chicos jugaron a regalarse besos, abrazos o incluso alguna que otra caricia furtiva en zonas menos expuestas, pero nunca habían pasado de aquello, siempre terminaban antes de que la situación pasase a la siguiente base.  
Pero aquella noche Luhan estaba dispuesto a más. Quería volverse loco, quería beber hasta perder el control, fumar y tomar todas esas sustancias que Yixing le había ofrecido tantas veces y que él temeroso había rechazado, deseaba llegar a más, bajo la música estridente, con toda aquella multitud observando, en aquellos mugrientos y destartalados baños públicos. No era la mejor manera de obsequiarle a alguien sus sentimientos, pero sí era la verdad. La necesidad que sentía de compartir con Yixing algo más que un baile y juegos tontos que no hacían más que provocarlos.

Llevaban horas descontrolados sobre la pista de baile, Yixing sonriente, jugueteaba con Luhan, pasándole el brazo por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia él para después esquivar de manera traviesa los labios del ciervo que atacaban sin un blanco fijo. Sus cuerpos completamente descontrolados extasiados por el alcohol y las drogas continuaban con ese ritual nocturno que ambos habían comenzado noches atrás.  
Y llegó el momento, Luhan había conseguido llevar a Yixing a los lavabos, de una manera torpe e incluso cómica para muchos de los espectadores pero aún así allí estaban. Entre besos descolocados y lametones ambos muchachos terminaron dentro de una de las cabinas, la puerta no se cerraba pero Yixing consiguió arrimarla para así poder tener algo más de intimidad.

Las manos de Luhan ya habían atravesado las paredes de ropa del joven bailarín y acariciaban su piel de manera ansiosa pero a la vez delicada, Yixing se revolvían entre la pared y el cuerpo de Luhan, escapando de los labios opresores de su amigo que continuaban ansiando más de su sabor. Los jadeos de Yixing fueron notorios cuando la juguetona lengua de Luhan comenzó a lamer su miembro como si este fuese el caramelo más delicioso que había tomado. Las manos del menor agarraron el cabello revuelto y sudado de Luhan consiguiendo así que guiasen al mayor en su felación. Aunque no le hacía falta puesto que Luhan sabía perfectamente cómo mover su lengua para producir pequeñas descargas de corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo de Yixing.

El gemido algo agudo y profundo de Yixing y la boca repleta del líquido de la esencia de éste hizo que Luhan se sintiera orgulloso de su trabajo. Se levantó algo mareado pero a la vez con ansias de más, y sin tragarse la corrida del menor llevó los dedos hacia su boca, cogiéndola entre sus falanges y jugueteando con ella. Yixing quería más deseaba continuar, y se lo hizo saber a Luhan besándole suplicante, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y apretando su ya abultada erección que palpitaba deseosa de salir de aquella prisión de tela vaquera.

El mayor se separó del beso y giró suavemente al más bajo apoyándolo contra la puerta de la cabina de aquel destartalado servicio y aprovechó la esencia viscosa de Yixing para preparar la entrada del mismo. Los jadeos de Yixing acallaban el bullicio de fuera, le gustaba, estaba tan deseoso de poder continuar que su cuerpo se movía solo, insistiendo para que los dedos de Luhan continuasen con su intrusión. Aquello todavía no era suficiente, se sentía molesto pero a la vez agradable, pero Luhan no se detuvo en tan sólo un par de dedos, escupiendo una gran cantidad de saliva en su otra mano la acercó hacia la que mantenía las nalgas de Yixing separadas y les regaló el lubricante natural.

Ahora bien lubricado y con tres de las falanges de Luhan en su interior, Yixing gemía suplicando por más. Luhan sonrió triunfante lamiéndole el cuello y la oreja haciendo que el menor se revolviese todavía más nervioso, frotando su cadera contra la entrepierna de Luhan. El autocontrol del mayor llegó a su fin, y despojándose de sus pantalones, comenzó a penetrar a su amigo, podría haberlo hecho de una manera descontrolada, incluso sin darse cuenta, pero a pesar de todo Luhan era un chico atento y lo que buscaba con aquella situación era placer para ambos, por lo que la invasión en el interior de Yixing, fue cuidadosa, y para nada dolorosa. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el cuerpo del menor se acostumbró a la intrusión de Luhan, y cuando se vio preparado fue el mismo Yixing quien comenzó a moverse.  
Las embestidas de Luhan provocaban que la puerta golpease contra el marco, ya que el pestillo brillaba por su ausencia y era el cuerpo de Yixing el que ejercía de cerradura. Los gemidos de los dos jóvenes se convirtieron en la perfecta banda sonora de aquella habitación, muchos de los que entraban salían avergonzados o protestaban pero a ellos les daba igual. Ese era su momento y nada se lo iba a estropear.

Las palpitaciones de la virilidad de Luhan chocaban contra los fuertes y tensos músculos del interior de Yixing haciendo que el mayor gimiese ronco en el oído del más joven. Era un paraíso que nunca antes habían pisado, pero del que seguramente no quisiese salir después de su visita.

Luhan se derramó en el interior de Yixing, después de que sus músculos se tensaran y todo su cuerpo vibrase sin control, cuando terminó salió de su amigo y sonrió, girándolo nuevamente para besarlo sin cuidado, lamiendo sus labios e incluso mordiéndolos, arrancándole los últimos gemidos a Yixing que jadeaba intentando recuperar el aire.

Aquella noche había sido la primera vez que los dos se había unido, pero ninguno había comentado nada al respecto, puesto que sus visitas a ese antro fueron volviéndose más rutinarias, creando así una mágica, alocada y fuerte relación entre ambos.


End file.
